One Night that changed everything
by Shigirl012
Summary: *Summary Inside*
1. Just the beginning

_**SUMMARY: Loren Tate is an 18 year old senior in high school and is a wild child who can't be tamed! Going out every night with her BFF Melissa Sanders partying, Clubbing , and sometimes (rarely) drinking ,but what happens when she meets the sweet, sensitive, caring, extremely attractive Superstar, Rock God Eddie Duran's world collide? Will Loren change her ways for love?**_

**_Loren:_**_ Mel hurry up already! My mom is gonna be home soon and she'll put me on lockdown if she sees me like this._

_**Mel: **__Lo calm down sheesh you can just climb down the window if she catches us anyway and plus I'm already done_

_**Loren: **__Thank goodness let's go _

Loren was wearing a jean mini skirt and a Gray half shirt that shows off her new bellybutton ring that has a silver heart dangling from it and knee high boots that lace up in the back. Mel was wearing a Blue shirt, Short shorts with black leggings

* * *

_At Eddie's penthouse _

_*Knock at door*_

_**Eddie: **__hold on_

_*Opens door* _

_**Eddie: **__Ian what are you doing here I thought that you were in Paris for a photo shoot?_

_**Ian: **__I was but I left early because I heard about you and Chloe. (Eddie and Chloe broke up)_

_**Eddie: **__Yeah we'll she's a bitch that lied and cheated on me with Tyler_

_**Ian:**__ We'll mate lets go have a drink to get her off of your mind shall we_

_**Eddie:**__ I don't know man_

_**Ian:**__ Come on for old times sake_

_**Eddie: **__Fine _

* * *

_**Loren and Mel are dancing with two guys (they got into the club with the fake id's that Phil made them)**_

_**Loren:**__ Mel I gotta go to the bathroom _

_**Mel: **__k i'll wait for you _

_*Loren walks away* *Mel goes to the bar and gets a drink*_

* * *

_*Ian and Eddie walk in and go straight to the bar*_

_*Ian notices something familiar about a girl at the bay*_

_**Ian: **__Mel is that you?_

_*Mel turns around*_

_**Mel: **__Ian what are you doing here with Eddie Duran?_

_**Ian:**__ I told you he was my best mate_

_**Mel:**__ Yeah but i thought you were just trying to impress me_

_**Ian: **__Well it's the truth so anyway what is a girl like yourself doing out here all alone?_

_**Mel:**__ I'm not my friend Loren is in the bathroom_

_**Eddie's Thoughts: thank god I was going to be a third wheel**_

_*****__Loren finally finds Mel* *Loren doesn't notice Ian or Eddie* _

_**Loren: **__Mel why didn't you tell me you were going to the bar i've been looking for you everywhere_

_*Eddie stares at Loren in awe*_

_**Eddie's thoughts: WOW she's the most beautiful girl i've ever seen she's way prettier than Chloe**_

_**Mel: **__Loren this is Eddie and Ian _

_*Loren looks at them and shakes their hands*_

_**Loren's thoughts: wow that one with the brown hair and chocolate eyes is really cute I think his name's Eddie **_

_**Loren: **__*looking at Eddie* Hi i'm Loren_

_**Eddie: **__Hi i'm Eddie _

_*Mel and Ian exchange glances and Ian whispers in Mel's ear we need to get them together Mel nods her head*_

_**Mel: **__Want a drink Lo_

_**Loren: **__no thanks_

_**Ian and Mel:**__ come on we're all gonna have a fun night tonight _

_**Eddie: **__come on guys don't pressure her_

_**Ian and Mel:**__ Please!_

_**Loren: **__Fine _

_*Just then the DJ turns on LMFAO's song "Shots" and The four take shots off of each other first Ian off of Mel, Eddie off Loren*_

_**Awhile Later they're all drunk and pass out somewhere**_

* * *

_Okay so that was the first chapter I hoped you liked it so where should they wake up ?_

_A) Eddie's _

_B) Loren's _

_C) One of eddie's crazy fans houses_

_D) Other_

_Also I do not own Hollywood Heights or anything else you may recognize in this chapter. Review Please! _


	2. What Happened?

_**RECAP: Loren,Eddie,Mel, and Ian all got drunk and passed out **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hollywood Heights or any of its characters or anything else you may recognize in this chapter On with the story!**_

* * *

*_Next Morning*_

_*Loren wakes up and after a few minutes of adjusting her eyes she realizes where she is and who is next to her and lets out a horrifying scream as Eddie falls off of the other side of the bed*_

_**Loren: **__OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY ARE WE IN BED TOGETHER!_

_*Loren then feels the terrible headache from the hangover*_

_**Eddie: **__I Don't know and don't scream too loud I have a hangover _

_*Loren jumps out of the bed and continues her rant*_

_**Eddie:**__ uh Loren_

_*Loren continuing rant*_

_**Eddie:**__... Loren _

_*Loren continuing rant*_

_**Eddie: ***__growing impatient* LOREN!_

_**Loren: **__WHAT!_

_**Eddie: **__um we're not wearing anything _

_*Loren looks down realization hits her and she screams and grabs a sheet and covers herself*_

_*Eddie already has his blanket covering himself*_

_**Loren: **__Not again_

_**Eddie:**__ yeah I was trying to tell you wait... AGAIN wait did you say again?_

_**Loren: **__it's a long story do you think we... you know_

_**Eddie: **__I can't remember anything since we took those shots_

_**Loren:**__ Me either... hey do you see my clothes anywhere?_

_*Eddie looks around and finds Loren's shirt,skirt, and undergarments hands them to her*_

_*Loren's face was beet red now*_

_**Loren: **__Where's the bathroom?_

_*Eddie points to a small door in the corner*_

_*Loren walks into the bathroom puts her clothes on while Eddie is also doing in the bedroom*_

_*Loren finishes getting dressed and heads over to the door when her cellphone beeps Loren hears it and looks in her purse that she took with her to the bathroom* _

_*Eddie finishes getting dressed and his cellphone beeps he looks at the notification*_

_**Eddie and Loren in unison: **__OH MY GOD!_

_*Loren and Eddie were now both in the bedroom looking at pics that someone took of them all over each other Loren comes to a certain picture and realization hits*_

_**Loren: **__Where's Mel_

_**Eddie: **__and Ian _

* * *

_**A/N this part might not make sense at first but it will later in the story**_

_**Mel: **__Oh my god i feel like I got run over by a bus! _

_**Ian: **__Tell me about it_

_**Mel:**__ OH MY GOD why are you here with me and not Loren and speaking of which where are we?_

_**Ian: **__HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!_

_**Mel:**__ Gosh someone is angry when he has a hangover!_

_**Ian: **__Sorry Mel_

_**Mel:**__ it's okay_

_* Just then a girl with black hair entered the room* _

_**Mystery Girl: **__Yay you two are finally awake _

_**Mel:**__ Yeah and who are you?_

_**Mystery Girl: **__My name is Leah what's yours_

_**Mel: **__I'm Melissa and that's Ian and what exactly are we doing here _

_**Leah: **__I found you guys passed out at the casino I work there so I helped you guys out._

_**Ian:**__ Well thank you ,but where exactly is here _

_**Leah: **__Here is Vegas _

_**Mel and Ian in unison:**__ WHAT!_

_**Leah:**__ *Laughs* why are you guys so surprised _

_**Mel:**__ Because i'm from Hollywood well the valley anyways *Looks at Ian how did we get here Mel and Ian hear their phones beep and they check them*_

_**Mel: **__Oh_

_**Ian:**__ My_

_**Both:**__ God_

* * *

_**Loren: **__I can't believe we lost our BEST FRIENDS what are we going to do!_

**Eddie:** I don't know let me think

*Just then they heard a knock at the door*

**_Eddie: _**_hold on a sec Loren_

_**Loren:**__ you can call me Lo it's easier_

_**Eddie: **__Okay Lo *opens door and then regrets it* WHAT DO YOU WANT CHLOE!_

_**Chloe: **__A second chance _

_**Eddie: **__I DID GIVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE FIRST YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU CAME FROM I TOOK YOU BACK THAT WAS YOUR SECOND CHANCE THEN YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH TYLER!_

_**Chloe: **__Can I just come in so we can talk about it?_

_**Eddie:**__ NO _

_*Chloe pushes past Eddie and sees Loren*_

_**Chloe:**__ Who are you!_

_**Eddie: **__that would be none of your concern now GET OUT Chloe you can't just barge in here _

_**Chloe:**__Is this why you've avoided me for this little ... this little ...hooker_

_**Loren:**__ Wow is that the best you can do look at you you're acting all depressed so you can get pity what that other guy Tyler isn't famous enough for you *pouts* (Baby Voice) poor little Chloe_

_**Chloe: **__*looks at Eddie * you're going to let her talk to me like that_

_**Eddie:**__ I find it amusing now GET OUT _

_**Loren: **__I got this *walks over from behind Chloe and puts her arm behind her back causing Chloe to scream in pain as Loren threw her in the elevator and walked back in Eddie's penthouse _

_**Eddie's thoughts: **__that was sooo hot the way she took charge like that_

_**Eddie: **__Thanks Lo and sorry about that_

_**Loren: **__no problem we should probably find Mel and Ian though _

_**Eddie:**__ Yeah I wonder where they are?_

* * *

**_A/N Okay so thank you all that reviewed I tried to put them all together to form a story and I didn't sleep at all last night I am sooo TIRED so I kinda got lazy at the end but if i can i will update later today and remember i update daily_**

**_ -Shigirl012_**


	3. What are we gonna do?

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters or anything else you may recognize in this story! Now to the story :)_**

**_Setting: Leah's basement_**

* * *

_**Mel: **__I can't believe that someone was taking pictures of us all last night!_

_*Both Ian and Mel scrolling through pictures finally they reach a pic of Loren sitting on the bar and Eddie in font of her with their tongues practically down each others throat then they reach a photo of Loren and Eddie entering Eddie's building Loren's legs wrapped around Eddie's torso with her hands behind his neck still making out*_

_**Ian: **__*Smirks* Now we know where they are. Nice one mate!_

_*Mel punches Ian in the arm as hard as she could *_

_**Ian: **__OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?_

_*Mel gives him a like you don't know glare*_

_**Ian: **__Okay that was a stupid question_

_**Mel: **__Ya think *Yells for Leah*_

_*Leah enters her basement*_

_**Mel:**__ When can we get out of here and go back to LA?_

_**Leah:**__ I'll call a cab you two can wait in my bedroom if you want it's more comfortable in there_

_**Ian: **__that would be nice thank you _

_**Leah: **__No prob _

_*Ian and Mel follow Leah through her house to her gigantic bedroom as they enter they see something very unexpected*_

* * *

**_Setting: Eddie's Penthouse_**

**__**_**Loren:**__ Hey can you take me to my house so I can change so we can find Mel and Ian_

_**Eddie:**__ Sure where do you live *Loren gives him her address* okay let's go now _

_**Loren: **__Okay and Eddie turns around and looks into Loren's big brown eyes *_

_**Eddie:**__ Yeah_

_**Loren:**__ Thanks for everything you've done for me _

_**Eddie: **__and what did I do for you?_

_**Loren: **__I haven't been this calm since before my father left me when I was 4 then he came back for about two months when I turned fourteen but then he left again and ever since I've always had built up anger and I started to take it out on everyone close to me. Then I started going out every night partying going to clubs getting wasted and waking up who knows where every morning then I began failing school because I wouldn't attend._

_**Eddie:**__ I still have no idea what I did for you_

_**Loren:**__ I don't know why and I know we just met and all ,but I feel like I've known you forever and when I'm with you I feel safe and protected like nothing can happen to me. For once since my father left I don't feel the need to drink or party or wake up next to some strange guy in his bed. I guess what I'm trying to say is that the only guy's bed that I want to wake up in is yours Eddie_

_**Loren:**__ Wow that came out wrong (Loren's face was now beet red) um..._

_**Eddie: **__*smiling____Lo I get what you meant and it feels like I've known you forever too and I guess what I'm saying is that if a stranger had to wake up in my bed I'm glad that it was you Lo_

_**Loren: **__*smiling* Do you really mean that?_

_**Eddie:**__ Yes and I've been dying to do this since I saw you naked this morning and even more when you took charge and threw Chloe out like that_

_*Eddie closes his eyes and leans in Loren closes her eyes and leans in when their lips touch they feel a spark after a few minutes of kissing they pull away and lean their foreheads together while catching breath. Loren and Eddie look into each others eyes*_

_**Loren and Eddie in unison: **__Woah _

* * *

**_A/N Awwww such a cute Leddie moment I will try to update later today if possible and remember I update daily Review Please :) _**

_**-Shigirl012 :) **_


	4. The call

**A/N So SORRY about not updating for a while I've been really busy lately and my laptop only works when it wants to so.. yeah and is anyone else having problems with cuz I am it won't let me read any of the new chapters and it says wait 15 minutes and I did and it still doesn't work :( so sorry if this doesn't come up till later Okay so now to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hollywood Heights or anything else you may recognize in this story**

**Where we left off: Mel and Ian saw something very unexpected in Leah's bedroom and Loren and Eddie kissed **

**Setting: Leah's bedroom **

**Mel and Ian in unison: OH MY GOD!**

_* Mel and Ian looked around the room to see that Leah's room resembled a shrine to Eddie Duran*_

**_Mel: This is..._**

**_Ian: Weird, Creepy, Extremely Creepy_**

**_Mel: You took the words right out of my mouth_**

**_Leah: What's wrong you don't like the Extremely sexy Eddie Duran who has the voice of an angel _**

**_*Mel and Ian turned to look at Leah like she had three heads but shook it off*_**

**_Mel: No it's not that it's just.._**

**_Ian: Actually I think it is that_**

**_*Now Mel looked at Ian like he had three heads*_**

**_Mel: What are you talking about?_**

**_Ian: He broke the bro code_**

**_Mel: What Bro code_**

**_Ian: Bros before Hoes _**

**_*Mel slapped Ian as hard as she could across his face* _**

**_Ian: OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!_**

**_Mel: Well foe one you called my Bestfriend a hoe and for two for being a hypocrite because you know that you have probably left Eddie for some poor drunk girl to use her as a one night stand._**

**_Ian: They don't all have to be drunk *winks at Mel*_**

**_*Mel kicks Ian where no guy wants to be kicked and Ian falls on the carpeted floor in pain*_**

**_Ian: Ow_**

**_Mel: You've said that a lot today _**

**_Ian: Well maybe if you weren't so abusive_**

**_*Mel and Ian start bickering back and forth*_**

**_Leah: STOP IT!_**

**_*Mel and Ian look at Leah*_**

**_Leah: Thank you now did you guys say that you knew Eddie Duran _**

**_Mel: Yeah don't worry we'll get you an autograph when we get back to L.A_**

**_Leah: Okay now i'm going to call a taxi _**

**_*Leah leaves the room to get Mel's cellphone from the basement*_**

**_*Leah gets Mel's phone and scrolls down to Eddie (They exchanged numbers at the bar) and enters it into her own cell and hits call*_**

_***Eddie's phone started ringing***_

_**Phone call between Eddie and Leah**_

_**Eddie Bold Leah Underline**_

_**Hello**_

_**Hi is this Eddie Duran!**_

_**Um yeah may I ask who I am speaking to?**_

_**Oh sorry my name is Leah and I found your friends Ian and Mel they were drunk so they're staying with me until someone can come get them.**_

**_When and where can I come get them?_**

**_Oh yeah *Gives him address* and you can come any time _**

**_*Whispers to himself* How did they end up in Vegas? okay so i'll pick them up sometime today_**

**_Perfect *smirks*_**

**_Okay bye_**

**_Bye Eddie!_**

**_*Both hang up*_**

**_Leah: _**_My plan is working perfectly *grins*_

* * *

**_A/N: I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short i'll try to make them longer next time and i'm not proud of the phone call between Leah and Eddie :( I just couldn't think of anything for that but it had to happen trust me on that. Okay so what do you think Leah's plan is and how will she react when she meets Loren... Will her plan fail because Loren will have a few tricks up her sleeve or will Leah get away with her plan? you'll just have to wait and see well until next time review!_**

**_-Shigirl012 :) _**


	5. Vegas Baby!

**_A/N: I'm back! I hope everyone had a good Valentines Day. Okay so this chapter might be a little longer because I'm listening to some of R5's songs and Gorgeous Nightmare By Escape The Fate I actually found Gorgeous Nightmare when I was reading a Nightworld (Book) fanfiction okay but yeah um like I was saying R5's song and Gorgeous Nightmare inspire me sooo yeah okay now onto the story :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hollywood Heights, R5, Escape the fates song gorgeous nightmare or anything else you may recognize in this chapter_**

**_Setting: Eddie's penthouse _**

**_Loren: _**_Who was that?_

**_Eddie: _**_some chick named Leah_

**_Loren: _**_oh what did she want?_

**_Eddie: _**_She said that she found Mel and Ian passed out on the floor of a casino _

**_Loren:_**_ Casino? But there's no casinos around here_**_(I personally don't know if there are any around there)_**

**_Eddie:_**_ I know they're not around here they're in Vegas_

**_Loren: _**_Vegas! how did they get there _

**_Eddie: _**_I have no idea but we have to leave now to go get them _

**_Loren: _**_Okay let's go _

**_Eddie: _**_You don't have anything you want to do before we leave right_

**_Loren:_**_ No come on let's go_

_*Loren grabs Eddie's hand and pulls him out of the penthouse*_

**_A/N: I'm just going to skip to while they're in the jet_**

**_Loren: _**_Hey Eddie_

**_Eddie:_**_ Yeah Lo_

**_Loren: _**_Something doesn't add up here _

**_Eddie:_**_ What do you mean?_

**_Loren: _**_Well for one Mel didn't have her fake I.D. I found it in my purse this morning so they couldn't have got into the casino and for two how would they even get to Vegas when we passed by MK on our way here Mel's car was still there and Ian rode with you right _

**_Eddie:_**_ Yeah _

**_Loren: _**_So they couldn't have got there by themselves they needed to have transportation and Mel and I don't bring money because guys buy us drinks. Did Ian have any money?_

**_Eddie: _**_No he always makes me pay for everything_

**_Loren: _**_See they didn't have any transportation and Mel wouldn't have walked in her heels unless it was an emergency even if she was drunk something here doesn't add up right _

**_Eddie: _**_Beautiful and smart_****

_*Loren blushed when Eddie called her beautiful*_

**_Loren: _**_Thank you_

**_Eddie: _**_Why thank me I'm just stating a fact but how did you learn to put clues together like that?_

**_Loren:_**_ My dad's job was a spy for the government before he died he also taught me Tae Kwon Do I'm a black belt in it._

**_Eddie: _**_Wow remind me never to make you mad _

**_Loren:_**_Don't worry I can't use it unless I'm being attacked_****

**_Eddie: _**_That's good news for my health_

**_Announcer: _**_We've arrived in Vegas_

_*Loren and Eddie arrive at Leah's house Eddie knocks*_

_*Leah answers the door and smiles at Eddie*_

**_Leah: _**_Hello Eddie come in _

_*Eddie enters and Leah sees Loren*_

**_Leah in a harsh tone: _**_Who are you_****

_*Loren looks surprised by this*_

**_Loren:_**_... Um Mel and Ian's friend who are you exactly_

**_Leah:_**_ I'm Leah _

**_Loren: _**_Well hi i'm Loren. Where are Ian and Mel?_

**_Leah: _**_Oh they're down here follow me. *Leah smirks*_

**_Eddie: _**_Okay_

_*Leah leads Loren and Eddie down the stairs into the basement and opens the door*_

**_Loren: _**_Why would they be down here?_

**_Leah: _**_Oh they're not _

**_Eddie: _**_What do you mean?_

**_Leah: _**_This *Just then Leah pushes Loren and Eddie into the basement and locks the door_

**_Loren: _**_HEY LET US OUT OF HERE!_

**_Leah: _**_Sorry no can do oh and here *Leah pushes a drugged Mel and Ian into the basement and locks the door shut again._

* * *

**_A/N: Okay there it is I hoped you liked this chapter. Oh and this is off topic but you should really check out R5 and Gorgeous Nightmare by Escape The Fate they're really good and Gorgeous Nightmare isn't the style of music I would listen to but I love it! Okay well until next time bye!_**

**_ -Shigirl012 :)_**


	6. Just a little song

_**A/N: Okay sorry it's been a while since I've updated and this chapter is going to have some singing!3 Okay so here's this chapter I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hollywood Heights, any songs mentioned in this chapter, or anything else you may recognize.**_

* * *

_**Setting:Leah's Basement **_

_**Loren: **Eddie what are we going to do?_

_**Eddie: **I don't know ,but first we have to wake Melissa and Ian up maybe then we can come up with something together._

_**Loren: **Okay _

_***After about 10 minutes Mel and Ian woke up Mel runs up and hugs Loren***_

_**Mel: **Hey what are you guys doing here!?_

_**Eddie: **Well we were coming to get you ,but then we got locked up in here by Leah_

_**Ian: **Mel and I would've called you to come ,but we knew that Leah was a huge fan of yours and we were scared that she would've done something like this._

_**Eddie: **Yeah well... Wait did you say that Leah was a huge fan of mine?_

_**Ian: **Yeah... why_

_**Eddie: **Well I think I have an idea _

_***Loren acts surprised* **_

_**Loren: (sarcasm):WOW Rock star can think I'm surprised**_

_**Eddie:**Ha ha very funny ,but seriously what if Leah thinks that we are all going to perform to entertain her ,but then after everyone is done performing we attack her _

_**Loren: **Wait but why do we have to actually perform why can't we just ambush her when she walks in?_

_**Eddie: **Because she'll have her guard up and if we actually perform she'll have her guard down by the end._

_**Mel: **,but one problem me and Ian can't sing_

_**Ian: **HEY how do you know I can't sing?_

_**Mel: **Do you know how some people talk in their sleep?_

_**Ian:**...Yeahhh _

_**Mel: **Well you sing Ice Ice Baby in your's and you're not very good._

_***Everyone laughs ,but Ian while he blushes***_

_**Mel:** I even recorded it on my phone*looks for her phone ,but she can't find it anywhere* Where's my phone?_

_**Loren:** Leah called us from it _

_**Mel: **THAT LOONEY TUNE JACKED MY PHONE!_

_**Loren:** Mel calm down_

_**Eddie: **And Mel for your question You and Loren will sing together and Ian and I will sing together._

_**Mel: **Okay well let's get this over with so I can get outta here_

_**Eddie: **Okay ... LEAH COME DOWN HERE!_

_**Leah: **OKAY_

_***Leah came down the stairs ,but stayed outside of the door***_

_**Leah: **What Eddie?_

_**Eddie: **Come in here _

_***Leah came in***_

_**Eddie:** Okay so you're a really big fan of mine right_

_**Leah: **Yeah... why?_

_**Eddie: **__Because Loren, Mel, Ian, and I are going to __perform __some songs for you_

_**Leah:** OMG REALLY! EEEEPPPPP!_

_**Eddie:** Okay Loren and Melissa are going first_

_**Loren:** When did we decide this_

_**Eddie: **Just now _

_**Loren: **Okay come on Mel_

_**Loren is singing the main lyrics and Mel is singing backup**_

_******"Superhero" By Cher Lloyd**_

Oh Oh  
Ooh Ooh Ooh  
I loved you, I loved you  
With all that's in my power  
I was used and abused  
Til I was sweet and sour

I kissed you and kissed you  
And gave you all my sugar  
You knew that I'd be useless  
If I let you know what you were to me  
I thought it would be OK  
And we shared everything  
No way

And I told you, I told you  
How I was such a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving  
Went to sleep with superhero  
And he woke up a villain  
Killing and killing my love  
Oh, what happened?  
Oh, no, what happened  
You got me fighting  
Like wonder woman, woman  
But...

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights

And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o

Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh no, don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.  
Don't know what happened.

I keep trying and trying  
To wrap my head around it  
Crying so can't let nobody see how I'm acting  
You hurt me, you hurt me  
And no not physically  
Ain't got no bumps and bruises  
To show people what you're doing to me

I thought it would be OK  
But you see I heard everything you said  
And I knew it, I knew that you'd turn out to be a sad case  
You said you could save me  
I'm doing the saving

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh no

You got me  
Using all my Kung Fu tricks, tricks  
Hit 'em with the round house kick to the tempo  
1, 2, 3, 4 hung hi ho, T.K.O, Tae Kwon Do  
You know  
When you see that hand go chop  
Everything stops  
The flow so hot  
Like steam from a coffee pot

Rush hour, no traffic  
No Jet Li, just Jackie  
You acting like you stay behind  
Go read up on your classics  
You ol' fake-o wanna be superman  
Give Clark Kent back his glasses  
Man I hit you with a judo kick so fast  
You look back like what happened

Oh, no  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
I, I, I don't wanna fi-I-ight  
Don't wear no ti-I-ights  
And I can't fly-y-y  
I'm no, I'm no superhero-o-o  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened  
Oh, no what happened

_**Eddie and Ian were captivated by Loren's voice ,but Eddie knew that Loren had written that song because he hadn't ever heard it before ,but what Eddie didn't know is that Loren had written that song after a personal experience**_

_**Loren: **Eddie_

_**Eddie:**..._

_**Loren:**EDDIE_

_**Eddie:**..._

_**Loren: **Earth to planet Rock star _

_**Eddie: **Loren that was Amazing _

_**Loren: **Thanks_

_**Eddie: **Did you write it?_

_**Loren: **Yeah um... Your turn_

_**Eddie sings the main parts and Ian sings the backround **_

_**"Fallin' for you" By: R5 **_

_You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots  
you like your pizza cold,  
I think that's hot  
you like the swim at night when the moon is full,  
you think that makes you strange  
i think that's cool._

And you say you're scared  
that I won't be there  
baby, i swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
five times a week  
You can change your name,  
get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain,'  
rockin' secondhand chic  
but I live for the day  
that I'm calling you baby  
Cause I'm falling for you  
for everything that you do  
baby I'm falling for you  
you might be crazy  
but baby  
I'm falling for you

I've seen predictable vanilla plain  
all the mannequins  
they all look the same  
there's no one else like you  
one of a kind  
and I'm a lucky guy cause you're all mine  
you say you're scared  
that I won't be there  
baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere

You can change your hair  
five times a week  
You can change your name,  
get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain,_  
_rockin' secondhand chic  
but I live for the day  
that I'm calling you baby  
Cause I'm falling for you  
for everything that you do  
baby I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
but baby  
I'm falling for you

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah

_yeah yeah_

You might be crazy  
but baby  
I'm falling for you

You like mis-matched socks with Polka Dots  
you like your pizza cold  
Yeah I'm falling for you  
I'm falling for you

You can change your hair  
five times a week  
You can change your name,  
get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain,'  
rockin' secondhand chic  
but I live for the day  
when I'm calling you baby  
Cause I'm falling for you  
for everything that you do  
baby I'm falling for you  
you might be crazy  
but baby  
I'm falling for you

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
I'm falling, I'm falling for you

Yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah  
You might be crazy  
but baby  
I'm falling for you

_***Eddie was looking at Loren the entire time and Leah became jealous so she walked right up to Loren and smacked her across the face...BIG MISTAKE!**_

_**A/N: Okay so I do NOT own Cher Lloyd's song "Superhero" or R5's Fantastic song "Fallin for you" you should really check those songs out R5 is amazing and if you want to get to know the band better watch some R5 Tv Okay well until next time don't forget to review!**_

_** -Shigirl012 :)**_


	7. OMG you're Ross

**_A/N: Hey I'm back and I guess I'm going to write another chapter this chapter WILL contain a song from R5 Okay so here's the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hollywood Heights or any of it's characters ,nor do I own R5 or any of it's songs even though that would be AMAZING! I do not sadly :( I also do not own anything else you may recognize in this chapter_**

* * *

_**Previously: Leah slapped Loren... BIG MISTAKE!**_

* * *

**Loren:** MEL!

**Mel:** (Kinda nervous because she knows what Loren is capable of when Loren's mad and now Loren's fuming)

**Loren:** If she smacked me in my face pretty lightly might I add if I go all Donkey Kong on her it's self defense right?

**Mel:**... I... guess

**Leah :** (Sarcasm) Oooh I'm so scared what are you gonna do pull my hair

**Loren:** (VERY MAD) NO I DON'T PLAY THAT CRAP! FYI I'M A BLACK BELT IN TAEKWONDO (IDK how to spell it)

**Eddie:** (Whispering to Mel and Ian) We should back up

***Mel and Ian nod their heads and Eddie, Mel ,and Ian step back***

**Leah:** Sure you are

*** After Leah said that Loren ran up to Leah and gave her a Side Thrusting Kick Leah fell down screaming in pain***

***Eddie,Mel, and Ian just watched in amazement***

**Leah:** Ahhh you bitch

**Loren:** Don't dish out what you can't handle now GET UP

***Leah got up and Loren did a roundhouse kick and heard a snap***

**Leah:** Ahh (Now screaming in pain) Do you have to use your feet!

**Loren:** No I can use my hands ,but that would finish you off I wanna play with you a little more ,or maybe I will finish you off * Loren was in a position getting ready to do a Backfist

(Mel knew what was coming)

**Mel:** Lo don't

**Loren:** Why shouldn't I

**Mel:**Lo your getting too into this just STOP

***Loren was about to do the backfist when Mel said something that made her stop dead in her tracks***

**Mel:** LOREN STOP Leah isn't Alex

***Loren looked up at Mel with tears welling up in her eyes***

**Loren:** HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION THAT BASTARD'S NAME

**Mel:** Lo I'm sorry I just had to stop you before you killed Leah

*** Leah was on the floor crying her eyes out probably with a few broken ribs with blood running down her nose***

**Loren**: Before I KILLED Leah so I'm a MURDER NOW!

**Mel:** Lo I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it

**Loren:** SAVE IT MELISSA SANDERS YOU HAVE PROBABLY THOUGHT THIS ABOUT ME ALL ALONG A MURDERER RIGHT

***Mel was about to cry Loren never used her full name on her before***

**Mel:** No Loren please...

**Loren:** NO SAVE IT! You know what I'm outta here

**Mel:** Lo please DON'T go!

**Loren:** DON'T CALL ME THAT! Only my friends call me Lo and you lost that privilege when you mentioned Alexander ( Just the mention of Alexander sent chills down Loren's spine and NOT the good kind)

***By then Melissa had tears pouring down her face***

**Mel:** Loren PLEASE don't do anything stupid

**Loren:** What's that mean oh let me guess you think I'm a slut too you know what I don't care what you or anyone else in this room says I'm outta here!

*** Loren ran so fast out of that house and she just started walking down a street she had didn't have any idea of where she was going she just needed to get away from that house then a car slowed down next to her***

**Person:** Hey you need a ride?

**Loren:** Um I don't know you

**Person:** Okay suit yourself ,but it's about to rain

*** The car started driving away really slowly just then it started raining really hard and the car stopped Loren sighed and ran up to the car and slid in * **

**Person:** Hi again

**Loren:** Hi...

**Person:** So what's your name?

**Loren:** Umm... Loren what's yours?

**Person:** Mines Ross

*** Just then Loren's favorite song came on the radio and squealed and started singing***

**R5 "Cali Girls :)**

**Drop tops, sitting next to Cee-Lo**

**Pacific coast highway**

**This happens every day**

**And our song keeps playing on the radio**

**Like 20 times a day**

**Man this is so cray-zay**

**You can see the pretty ladies walking round in high heels in LA**

**What can I say**

**Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are lookin fine today**

**It's getting hot you say**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**Like the way they move**

**Love the things they do**

**Keep me up at night**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**When they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

**Cali girls**

**Cali girls when they check you out**

**Make you scream and shout**

**Keep you up at night**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls when they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

**Ooohh What I need**

**Models always hanging out at Venice Beach**

**The ones in magazines**

**They're hanging out with me (hanging out with me)**

**And you know she wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)**

**You know the Cali girls they really rock my world**

**Short skirts , lookin right in every way **

**What can I say**  
**_  
_**  
**Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine today**

**It's like this everyday**

**When you got Cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**Like the way they move**

**love the things they do**

**Keep me up at night**

**I like them cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**When they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

**Cali girls**

**Cali girls let me take you out**

**Make you scream and shout**

**Keep you up at night**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls when they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

**Where's all my Cali Girls**

**I can't get those Cali girls out of my head**

**I can't get those Cali girls out of my head**

**I like them**

**Cali girls**

**Like the way they move**

**love the things they do**

**Keep me up at night**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**When they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

**Cali girls**

**Cali girls let me take you out**

**Make you scream and shout**

**Keep you up at night**

**I like them Cali girls**

**Cali girls**

**When they look at me**

**Not too hard to see**

**That a Cali girl is what I need**

***Loren stopped singing and Ross started clapping***

**Ross:** That was AMAZING

**Loren:**Thanks  
**Ross:** So I didn't know that you were an R5er

**Loren:** Of course I am they're AMAZING

**Ross:** Who's your favorite member

**Loren:** Ross

**Ross:** What

**Loren:** I said Ross

**Ross:** and I said what

**Loren:** Haha very funny

**Ross:** So what's your favorite thing about Ross

**Loren:** Well his voice is AMAZING, He's hot , He's a really good dancer, he's not afraid to be himself, he's my age and he's a sweetheart

**Ross:**Your seventeen?

**Loren:** Yeah (I'm changing Loren's age from eighteen to seventeen)

**Ross:**I was hoping you would say that

**Loren:** Why?

**Ross:** Because of this

***Ross took off his hat and sunglasses***

**Loren:** OH MY GOD YOUR ROSS LYNCH

* * *

**A/N: Okay so don't hate Ross he's AMAZING and Who's Alex is he maybe the reason Loren is the way she is ? and some of the Cali Girls lyrics are wrong I got them off of the internet and didn't have time to go through and fix all of them. I hoped you liked this chapter REVIEW PLEASE**

**- shigirl012 :)**


	8. Meeting R5

_**A/N: Hey sorry guys I almost always have a new chapter every weekend ,but I couldn't this weekend I was busy with appointments and homework ugh :( ,but anyways thank you for your reviews everyone I really appreciate it okay well on to the story**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hollywood Heights or it's characters ,nor do I own R5 (sadly), also I do NOT own any of the songs ,or anything else you may recognize in this chapter.**_

_**Previously: Loren: OMG YOU'RE ROSS LYNCH**_

* * *

_**Ross: The one and only**_

_*****__Loren suddenly blushes until she's as red as a tomato*_

**_Loren: So I-I just called you hot to your f-face_**

**_Ross: Yeah ,but I'm a little offended by it _**

**_Loren: What why?_**

**_Ross: Because you said hot instead of sexy_**

_*Loren playfully punched Ross in the shoulder *_

**_Ross:_**_ Nah I'm just messin with you. You have nothing to be embarrassed about most girls say that they want to rip my clothes off and do things to me_

_**Loren (laughing): **__Yeah ,but It's pretty funny to read like in the I want you bad video when you were dancing and and (Loren couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard)_

**_Ross:_**_ Ha ha ha very funny _

_**Loren: **__It's your fault though_

**_Ross: _**_How is it my fault_

**_Loren:_**_ You're the one who did all of those hand motions and dancing like that with your guitar to get all of us fangirls screaming our heads off _

_**Ross:**__ Yeah yeah_

_**Loren: **__Hey Ross we've been going in circles for about an hour now_

_**Ross: **__Oh yeah where do you live_

**_Loren: _**_In California _

**_Ross:_**_ Hey me too _

**_Loren: _**_Then why are you in Vegas_

**_Ross:_**_ We have an R5 concert today at 10_

_*the car stopped and let out a weird noise*_

**_Ross:_**_ Uh oh_

**_Loren:_**_ What_

**_Ross:_**_ We just ran out of gas _

**_Loren: _**_WHAT_

**_Ross:_**_ Calm down I'll just call Riker and he'll bring Rydel, Rocky, and Ratliff and then we'll go back to Cali after the concert okay_

**_Loren: _**_Okay_

_*Ross called Riker and Riker is on his way*_

_*Skipping to when Riker arrived*_

_* Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky stepped out of Riker's car and Loren squealed and tried to stay cool*_

**_Riker:_** _Ross how many times do we have to tell you to check the tank before you leave_

**_Ross:_** _Sorry_

**_Rocky: _**_Ross who's this lovely lady _

**_Ross:_**_ This is Loren_

**_Rydel: Ross don't be so impolite introduce us_**

**_Ross: Okay Loren this is Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, and Rocky _**

**_Riker, Ratliff, Rydel, and Rocky: Hey_**

**_Loren: Hi _**

**_Rydel: OMG I love your boots!_**

**_Loren: Thank you OMG I love your tutu _**

**_Rydel: Thank you_**

**_Riker: Okay well we better get going or else we're going to be late for the concert Loren are you coming_**

**_Ross: Yes she is _**

**_Riker: Cool well okay we'll see you there _**

**_*When Loren and Ross were walking back to their car they heard Rydel scream*_**

**_Ross: I'll go check on them yos stay here_**

**_Loren: But_**

**_Ross: No but's _**

**_*Ross took off down the road on foot while Loren sat inside of the car ,but after about 5 minutes Loren couldn't take it anymore she took off down the road after Ross*_**

**_*Loren had finally found Riker's car and while she was walking up to the car something hit her in the back of the head ,but before Loren had fully passed out she saw someone standing above her and she said one last word before the darkness consumed her*_**

**_Loren: Alexander _**

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for how short it is the next chapter will be longer and I might update tomorrow soooo yeah well don't forget to review okay bye for now_**

**_-Shigirl012 :)_**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE SPOILER

**Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile I it's just that my laptop's charger being used by it's owner because I lost mine a while ago so my aunt let me use hers sooo yeah I'm on my iPod right now and it's really hard cuz it keeps messing up words with auto-correct and everything but I'm BEGGING YOU Please don't forget about this fanfic I PROMISE you It's not over and what kind of author would I be if I left you with a cliffhanger like that and never finished the story ;) sooo anyway I'm thinking about doing a new R5 fanfic after I get my charger back and I was wondering if any of you delightful Fanfiction readers would read it possibly or if you know who R5 is and love em to death like me leave a comment and we could totally fan girl together okay sooo since it might be awhile before I get that charger back let me give you a little spoiler alert cuz I feel really bad leaving you guys hanging like that so here it goes **

**SPOILER ALERT IF U DON'T WANT TO KNOW TURN BACK NOW!**

**Okay I warned u okay soo Leah and Jeremy are involved with Alex who did something TERRIBLE to Loren in the past and Ross and Loren might get some feeling for each other but no fear all of u Leddie lovers more Leddie moments to come and I'm sorry for any spelling errors it keep mixing words together :( I'm sorry that that's all I can do but it's not a sure thing if Loren will End up with Ross or with Eddie tell me your opinions but it doesn't matter who has the most votes because sometimes when I'm writing a chapter I expect it to go one way but it goes another like Ross wasn't even supposed to be in the story until that chapter came and neither was Alex I change my mind while writing the chapters so nothing is guaranteed well bye guys I hope your all doing well hopefully i'll be back soon :)**

**~Shigirl012 :)**


	10. Authors note and upcoming events

_Okay so I'm going to start this off with letting you know that I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in awhile I PROMISE I didn't forget about my stories trust me I'm on everyday I just still haven't gotten my laptop charger back yet and it's very hard to write things like this on your IPod or phone ,but I get on everyday and look at the new comments and trust me I read all of them and I think it's pretty cool that some of my favorite authors comment on my story saying how much they enjoy it and since I know how much I get disappointed reading stuff that's not chapters I'm going to give you guys some more stuff coming up in the fanfic like I did last time also I'm leaving the link to some really AMAZING fanfics at the bottom they're not Hollywood Heights though ,but I promise they're really good :) ,but I promise I will update as soon as I can I really do feel completely horrible for not updating in so long and I'm terribly sorry :(_

_Okay so some things that are coming up are :_

_Loren get's closer to Ross while trapped at Lia's how will Eddie feel about that?_

_There will be more musical scenes _

_Loren and Mel go to a club and find themselves in a bind who will save them and become their "savior" _

_There may or may not be a relationship brewing between Mel and Ian ,but will someone ruin it all?_

_We might learn something about Loren's past that involves Alex_

_and last ,but not least the drama with Lia and Alex is far from over_

_Okay so now I'll post the links to the two fanfics that are some of my absolute favorites and all credit goes to the authors of the fanfics _

_ s/8724731/1/Tasting-Flesh_

_ s/5676817/1/Passing-Notes-in-Math-Class_

_Disclaimer:Now remember I do not have ANY rights to those tasting flesh or passing notes in math class I was just putting them out there that they are AMAZING and just wanted to share them with you because I LOVE anime and Naruto and Manga_

_Also if the links don't show up the fanfics are both Naruto and they're names are Tasting Flesh and Passing notes in math class. :)_

_oh and also sorry for any spelling errors my IPod keeps mixing 2 words together and last chapter I realized I said Lia and Jeremy but I that was just a force of habit Jeremy isn't part of this story unless I choose him to be in the story later oh and another thing is that I know how some authors call their readers like kitties or something and I think that's adorable so what should I call you guys? Comment your answer because I read every comment I really do care what you guys think about this story and also comment who you want Loren to be with Eddie or Ross or comment another person you want her to be with!:) and also I need a ship name for Ross and Loren so comment if you guys have one okay so see you guys next time byeeeeee_

_~Shigirl012:) _


End file.
